


Always Yours

by MaryByU



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryByU/pseuds/MaryByU
Summary: Namjoon and Jimin are in love, leaving in a bubble with just each other for companion, ready to start a life whitout no one but them.But in their happiness, they don't see how their love can be the fall for someone else.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Series: One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775170
Kudos: 5





	Always Yours

Namjoon love him, so much, Jimin is his first love, someone that he had his eyes on since the first time he saw him.

He loved everything about his lover, his voice, so sweet and suave, his hair, so soft and wanting to keep his hand there, his eyes, shiny and containing all the stars in the world, his little finger that he loved to play with and his heart, made of gold and feature, Namjoon loved him for his kindness, but what he love the most were his lips, so soft and sweet, lips that he wanted to kiss all day.

He just loves Jimin, it was a love rooted deeply inside him, a love that sometimes he could feel his soul singing.

That’s why, in their 3 years anniversary, he couldn’t help but ask his hand in marriage.

He had thought a lot about it, about how it was maybe too early, how they were maybe too young, but for Namjoon, he couldn’t see his life without Jimin.

Jimin was, is the love of his life, his soulmate.

He was nervous organizing his proposal, designing the ring himself and thinking of the best dinner for this special day with Seokjin, his brother help.

The nights go well even if anxiety and fear were polling in his stomach, because how much he loved Jimin, he knew there was this small chance that Jimin would say no.

But when Jimin say yes crying in his arm and trembling from joy, Namjoon swore to never change those tears in tears of sadness.

*

It’s a small committee wedding, as much as Namjoon wanted to show Jimin to the entire world, he wanted for it to be something private, inviting only their direct families and friends.

Namjoon had been a nervous wreck, hands trembling and pale when Seokjin and Taehyung helped him get ready.

“You love him Joonie, just show him every single day, and everything would be alright” his hyung said, too focused on calming down to notice the silence of his younger brother.

*

Jimin dress was silver, long and open on the side to show his milky thigh, he was so beaituful that for a second Namjoon wonder if this day was really happening, but it happened.

The vows were said, of love, promise and trust. For a tomorrow together, full of love and care.

The kiss was tender, soft but so full of their feeling that Namjoon moved away from those lips only after Seokjin playful remarks.

They were happy, it was the start of a new journey.

Together.

*

Their first night was full of love, shy touch, giggle, and stolen kisses. The blush on Jimin cheeks was something Namjoon wanted to hold in his heart.

Their eyes full of desire and lips swollen from kisses would have been locked too if they weren’t too lost in the want to pleasure the other.

After that, Namjoon seems to be unable to keep his hand to himself, loving to touch Jimin, to kiss him, to make love whenever he could.

“You’re so pretty…”

It was to no surprise when Jimin found out he was pregnant.

And that since there first night.

The news wasn’t shocking, but it was too soon, they were still student, in last year of university, but student nonetheless, they haven’t moved out together yet still searching for a place they would call home together, still struggling in life, that’s maybe why Jimin freak out.

Not ready to put a foot in this new world of parenthood, that’s why he asks to go in Busan to be in his family, he needed to breath and Namjoon understand, everything was maybe going too quickly for Jimin, but he was worried.

“What if he regret it ? What if it’s too much, it was his first time… how can it happened the first time ?” they were in Seokjin coffee shop, Taehyung working in his paper aside. Namjoon wasn’t expecting him too listen, lately his dongsaeng was always quiet when eh was around, ignoring him for the most time.

So the younger next world, lit a fire inside him.

“What if it wasn’t his first time, I mean he’s too pretty for anyone.”

“Tae…” warn Seokjin voice, but Namjoon piercing eyes were enough for the younger to let a mocking laugh, eyes not looking up.

“I was joking, chill.” But Namjoon was upset, too upset to say anything.

*

They make it work, Jimin come back not two days latter, apologizing and crying in his arm, face hidden in his neck.

“I’m sorry, I was just scared, I’m sorry Joonie.”

“It’s okay baby, you’re okay, but please talk to me, whenever you’re upset just talk to me.” so they did, all night, planning the future they weren’t supposed to think right away, but they did.

They never think to get rid of the baby, it was their first child, the union of their love, the gift of their wedding, they cherished it already.

“I will need to find a job from home.”

“How about a house ?”

“A name, we need a name, oh my god ! what if there twin !?”

That’s how they find their perfect home to start a family, it was far from what they had thought, from the city life, from the uni, but it was their place, their happiness.

Everything passed like a blur, the months of the pregnancy, the moving in, the bump growing each day.

It was beautiful, life was beautiful.

Everything was going smoothly.

*

A few weeks before the labor, Namjoon found a nervous Jimin in their still too empty living room.

“Baby ?”

Namjoon didn’t wait to hug him close, caressing the bump and kissing his love to make him feel better.

“I need to tell you something…”

“What is it ?”

So Jimin confess. Confess how that their first night wasn’t his first time. But how he couldn’t remember anything.

“It was in first year… I drank a lot, I wanted to piss my parents off, to take a semblance of control over the life they wanted for me, like a rebellion, so I drink a lot, I don’t remember anything, but I wake up in a stranger bed, naked and…”

He saw the frown in Namjoon face, the hurt in his eyes, how they had promised to make love after their wedding.

“I’m sorry...” he whispers, voice and lower lips trembling in the will to not cry.

“Do you remember anything” he shakes his head, eyes refusing to look up and Namjoon sigh, taking delicately his face in his hand and kiss him deeply “As long as your mine and I’m your I don’t care.”

“I love you, you know that” Jimin said, nose caressing the other one.

“I love you more” Namjoon protested, happy to hear his favorite giggle.

*

In their happiness, no one saw the single soul living a life of a drunken love.

No one see, the darkness enveloping him, the pain and hurt drowning him.

Someone whose love had passed through his finger in a heartbeat.

*

Taehyung can’t remember what happiness is.

It’s not that he never felt it, but it’s a concept that he didn’t feel in a long time, all his memory can give him when he thought of happiness is a smile that used to fill his days, which isn’t the case anymore.

The last few years had been hell for him.

He doesn’t remember the last time he had ever been really happy, had really smile or laugh. He doesn’t remember anything other than the pain and sorrow that is filling his heart.

*

The only moment he would smile where when a certain someone would be around, Taehyung would wait for those moment, wait for Jimin to be around him, to hear his laugh and see his smile, it would always make him happy, always makes him feel alive in a sense.

Seeing Jimin happiness was enough for him to be too, but it was before.

Before his own brother comes in the picture, when Jimin own presence was enough.

But not anymore.

*

Taehyung loved him since the first time he saw him in high school, a love at first sight that had just grow every day to become something too heavy for his only chest.

Maybe he was crazy or just to infuriated, but his feelings make him follow Jimin into university, taking the same major and the same classes with the hope to have the gut to ask him out one day, he tried to build the courage every single day, always giving up with the fear to be rejected.

Until that night.

It was a random party, where alcohol, bodies and music were melting together. A place where he never thought to found Jimin, dancing among many other.

He was so pretty under the dim light, glistening in sweat and wearing nothing but leather, so pretty that Taehyung had just wanted to touch, to see those eyes lost in his own, to just be someone else just for tonight, so he did.

Smiling sensually and letting be lost in Jimin touch, letting him do anything to him, that’s how they found themselves in a random hotel, Taehyung caressing and kissing every parcel of his body, worshiping it like he deserves it. Making Jimin tremble and shiver and come oh so many times that he started to tremble from overstimulation, but Taehyung hadn’t stopped, taking his body again and again, even when he would whine in his drunken haze, he just couldn’t stop.

Because he knew it was the first and last time.

After that night, Jimin may never want him.

*

And he was right, because not three months later, three months of tears and sorrow where Jimin never looking at him, Namjoon show up in a family dinner with him.

They were both smiling, shy and blushing.

“Everyone, this is Park Jimin, we are together.”

And Taehyung lost everything.

That day, he understood that Jimin didn’t remember anything of their nights, his smile was the same as always if not bigger, the stars in his eyes shining brighter, and Taehyung was happy, he was happy to see Jimin laughing and smiling so hard, but it hurts, his heart hurt to see that he wasn’t the source of it.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

But Jimin was happy, it was what mattered, until it wasn’t enough.

*

He loved him and still do.

Maybe a little too much, a little too hard, a love maybe too toxic to be normal, maybe to possessive too, like a hunter wanting to keep his prey close, Taehyung wanted Jimin for himself.

And himself only.

Sometimes after that night, he would think how he could win Jimin over, how he could destroy Namjoon and Jimin relation and comes between them, how he could try to be the lover Jimin had ever wanted.

But he never tried anything.

Not because he didn’t want to, his thoughts were poisonous enough that the need was always there, but because he couldn’t make Jimin cry.

And it was the only thing stopping him to hurt him.

Jimin tears would be his death.

*

So Taehyung leaved.

Because he couldn’t stay and see them happy together, couldn’t see Jimin smiling at someone else, couldn’t bear the thought of his brother being able to have Jimin.

He left, during a cold night of December, he left leaving behind the ghost of his demon.

*

Kim Taehyung was born on the 30th of December, after an early labor due to stress of losing a close relative, the newborn was healthy, uttering his first cry the moment the world welcomes him.

Later when he would grow up, baby Tae will learn that his name had a history, that it’s the name of his long-lost uncle that leaved them years ago when baby Tae was still inside his daddy womb.

He will learn that his name holds the love of someone who sacrifice his own happiness for someone else’s.

He will learn that Taehyung is a name both of their parent had chosen to remember his uncle, to welcome him again if one day he comes back.

He will learn everything trough letter and diary uncle Taehyung had leave behind for them, where words weighted more than anything else in the world, even his own parents love.


End file.
